uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Vokem Uropi - Leçon 02
Dialogue Prononciation zissé sioR bRan ode l'o'''nndonn…kim'i'tt yévo…mol voï d'a'sské ide vo... né tio peille…dé Hot'e'l sé mol pR'i'yann, né v'é'Ri…ail ide oss mol kommf'o'Rti...konn vou dé baR… i sé mol s'i'ssti... i oss, '''i'tem p'i'''vo 'é'coua... bé dé baR... i nème ou biR...nème vou oss ou biR... né, d'a'sské, i gouss né mol biR, m'ou'jé ou lim'o'nade…s'e'RvoR... pR'i'yimm... s'u'pR'ou''' missi'o'''R. Notes Grammaire L'impératif 2e personne du singulier = RACINE VERBALE: on enlève le '- o''' de l’infinitif Ex: Vok! '''= parle! Piv! = Bois! 'It! '= Va! 'Ven! '= Viens! ' Nem ! '= Prends ! Tiens ! 2e personne du pluriel = RACINE VERBALE + '''- e (inaccentué) Ex: Voke! '''= Parlez! Pive! = Buvez! 'Ite! '= Allez! 'Neme! '= Prenez! Vene! = Venez! 1e personne du pluriel = RACINE VERBALE + '''- em (inaccentué) Ex: Vokem! '''= Parlons! Pivem! = Buvons! Item! = Allons! Nemem! = Prenons! Le génitif 'Vin : u vas vini '= un verre de vin 'Bir : u vas biri '= un verre de bière 'Lik : u vas liki '= un verre de lait 'Vod : u vas mineral vodi '= un verre d’eau minérale 'Tej : u tas teji '= une tasse de thé 'Vark : u dia varki '= un jour de travail '* '''Le génitif sera abordé en détail ultérieurement (5e leçon) Vocabulaire Exercices Traduto in Uropi # Bois ton thé et mange ton pain! # Allons-y! (= Allons!) # Mangez donc (= ʒe) vos pommes de terre! # Non merci, je n’ai pas très faim. # On va (allons) au cinéma ? # Non merci, je n’aime pas le film. Solutions Vocabulaire des exercices '''sup '= soupe, '''stek = bifteck, pan = pain, patata = pomme de terre, wiskì = whisky, kina = cinéma, teatra = théâtre, konsèrt = concert, muzik = musique, anlezi = difficile, lezi = facile, sandwìc = sandwich. Voki pratìze Nasione, lande A''' - I se Franci. ...Engli ...Doski ...Itali ...Kanadan ...Amerikan ...Indian ...Afrikan '''B - Aj ? Od ko in Francia ven vu ? Englia... ? Doskia ? Italia ? Kanada ? Amerika ? India ? Afrika ? A''' - I ven od Parìs. I ven od... '''A Ko it vu in vake ? B''' - I it in vake a Belgia. ...a... a... id sim pro... (etc.) '''A - Jan vark in Strasburg. Karla vark in... Jan id Karla... B''' - Oh ? Dom he za os ? ce...? lu...? '''A - Aj, he dom za. Aj, ce... Aj, lu... Kim it? A '- Halo Paul, kim it ? Halo, Silvia... Halo, Peter... Halo, Jana... '''B '- Mol bun, daske, id to ? 'A '- Ne tio pej. 'A '- Zi se Sior Bran od London. ... Dama Glen od... 'B '- Prijen akono va. Kim it je vo, Sior Bran ? ...Dama Glen ? 'C : '- Mol bun, daske. ...Ne tio pej. 'A '- Vu vok Uropi ʒe bun; vok vu os Itali ? ... Doski? 'B '- Mol pej, wajim Pivem un vas 'A '- Vol vu pivo u vas ? 'B '- Aj, ki prijad, i se mol sisti. Se vu os sisti ? 'A '- Aj, mol. Item pivo u vas! 'A '- Vol vu pivo u vas ? 'B '- Ne, daske. I s’ne mol sisti. Be de bar 'A '- I nem u bir, id vu ? Nem vu os u bir ? …kafa ? …koka ? …u vas roj (bij) vini ? 'B '- Ne, daske, i gus ne mol bir ; priʒe u limonad. …tej. …mineral vod. …u vas liki. 'A : '- Servor! U bir id u limonad prijim ! 'B : '- Suprù, mi sior ! Pratìze ov imperatìv '1) A '- Piv ti lik! (kafa, tej…) 'B '- Ne, i vol ne, i gus ne lik.… 'A '- Jed ti sup! (stek, pan, patate…) 'B '- Ne, i vol ne, i gus ne… '2) A '- Nem'''e u bir! (wiski…) B '- Ne, daske, i gus ne bir… '''A '- It'''e a kina! (teatra, de konsèrt, vizo de film…) B '- Ne, i vol ne, i gus ne de film… '''3) A '- Vark'''em ! B '- Ne, daske, i gus ne varko. '''A '- Ler'''em Cini! B''' - Ne, daske, je s’tio anlezi '''A - Piv'em' u vas! B''' - Ne, daske, i s’ne susti '''A - Jed'em' u sandwic! B - Ne, daske, i s’ne fami. Retour à l'introduction Category:Cours d'uropi